Lead Wolves
In Wolvden, you will play the role of a lead wolf, which will be the one wolf in charge of the pack - the “head” if you will. This wolf will be the wolf you use to explore with, and is meant to be your character. It is the wolf you’ll see on the sidebar, the wolf you’ll participate in events with, and the wolf you battle with. Unlike in Lioden, this wolf does not have to be male. You are perfectly able to have your lead wolf be a female if you prefer! Q&A *''So how does breeding work?'' **There is a single breeding male within every pack that chooses to have one. To breed within your pack, you must first designate a breeding male to be the ‘stud’, which is locked in as its own role, and carries its own retirement process. The breeding male can be bred to any female in the pack, and can also stud out to other players’ wolves if you choose to do so. The lead wolf - even if male - does not necessarily have to be the breeding male. The game does not force you to have a breeding male at any time - only if you wish to breed within your pack. So in theory, it would be perfectly possible to have an entire pack of females and to still produce pups by using outside studs. The flexibility this offers means numerous options for roleplay and doesn’t force a player down one particular route with what they want to do with their pack. *'What sort of retirement process does a breeding male have?' **Breeding males are locked into their role until they die once it has been set. You will not be able to chase off or kill a breeding male. If you wish to retire your breeding male early, there is a ‘castrate’ option which means he will be released into the pack as a normal member, but will be unable to be the breeding male again. *'What about retirement for lead wolves?' **The same applies to lead wolves - they are locked into the role until they die. This, again, can be bypassed by retiring them early if you choose, but the wolf will die and be sent to your dynasty. *'What happens when you retire a lead wolf?' **Your leader will be sent to the dynasty and die (or will already be there, if it died of old age). You will then be taken to a ‘Choose Heir’ page which will show you all possible wolves that could take on the leader role. You can choose one of these (including the breeding male, if applicable) to take over the helm or choose to reroll, which will give you the same limited customisation options to generate a new wolf entirely. *'What happens when your breeding male retires, or you castrate him?' **Nothing. The game doesn’t force you to pick another breeding male, and you are able to play the whole game without ever choosing one again. You just won’t be able to breed within your pack and will have to use outside studs if you want to produce more pups. *'But I really wanted to have two leaders?' **This can easily be simulated. On the pack page, the lead wolf is featured at the top of the page. There is also an option to pick a ‘featured wolf’ to appear alongside them. The title of the “featured wolf” and “pack leader” can be adjusted to different options - you could call them the ‘Queen’, ‘King’, ‘Mate’, or whatever you choose to be a better fit for the roleplay of your pack. By default, it will just be called a ‘Featured Wolf’ and ‘Pack Leader’. Users who do not wish to make much use of the RP elements of this feature could even use it to feature a particular wolf they have for sale. Sources * https://wolvden.tumblr.com/post/183943586864/how-lead-wolves-work